A Kiss Is Still A Kiss
by IceQueenRex
Summary: No matter what Raven and Speedy do, no matter how long their encounters are and no matter what mood they're in, it always ends in a kiss. Theme 4: Sunset
1. One In The Dark

A/N: So starts the series to the 7snogs challenge on livejournal. These seven stories will be nice little oneshots/vignettes (though I'm not too sure if they'll be less than 500 words) Anyways, they're all about Speedy and Raven so I hope, to all those Speedy/Raven fans, that you like:D

* * *

A Kiss Is Still A Kiss

Story 1: One In The Dark

Red hair shone like fire in the candlelight. The boy ran a hand through that sea of fire and it caught a pair of violet eyes. She stopped and looked at his frustrated features. He turned to the dark haired boy next to him and shrugged.

"Power cut. The whole city seems to be affected."

Robin sighed in annoyance. "And I'm guessing there's nothing working anywhere in the tower?"

Both Cyborg and Speedy shook their heads and headed back towards the door, both carrying their own candles. "Sorry Robin, but until the city power's back on, we got nothing."

The Titans East turned to their leader and Bee sighed and said, "Sorry that you had to come on such a bad day. But it's late and if the entire city's out, then I guess we'll just have to stick around here until everything comes back on."

The Titans shook their heads and Robin said warmly, "Don't worry about it; I'm sure we'll be able to have some fun until the lights come back on."

There was a murmur of agreement and they all walked back up to the living room, candles in hand. They'd all come back from a club, celebrating Bumblebee's eighteenth birthday and after a night of partying, they'd come home for the after party, halfway during which the lights suddenly went out.

The Titans East – sans Bumblebee – had invited the Titans over to Steel city earlier that week to give Bee a surprise birthday party and she had indeed been surprised. Raven however had just stood at the back, holding a balloon that Mas had shoved into her hands.

The girl had been happy for her friend, but she wasn't much for the birthday cheer and had remained silent the entire night. She was currently seated on one of their couches near the wide window, overlooking the sea.

The others were scattered around her, talking and laughing in semi-darkness, the only light being emitted by the several candles and tea lights placed at random around the place. All the Titans – honorary Titans included – had come to pay their best wishes to the girl and the place was alive with people despite the darkness.

And despite herself, Raven let a small smile, barely noticeable, grace her lips at the friendship and happiness she felt around her. These were one of the rare times the empathy actually wanted to feel what the others were feeling around her. And it made her happy to find that they were all happy.

But her thoughts turned wry when she vaguely imagined Happy, all pretty in pink, skipping around her mind. _"Yeah…that's enough of that,"_ she thought as she closed her mind off again and the former wave of happiness floating around was abruptly closed off from her again.

She gave a deep sigh and leaned back in the seat, smiling inwardly at herself. But her amethyst eyes wandered around the room until they landed on a certain red-head who was at the kitchen counter, laughing with Robin, Aqualad and a bunch of other Titans. Turning her eyes away quickly, she remained silent and indifferent.

Her eyes and mind had been doing a fair bit of wandering lately. And it always led to one person; Speedy. The sorceress had no idea why Happy and Passion were being extra feisty lately and it annoyed her. True; she hadn't been meditating as much as she usually did but that was no reason for her emotions to decide to try and take over every now and then.

This was not normal and the girl was about to get up and find a quiet place to meditate when a certain someone decided to plonk himself down next to her. The girl turned around quickly and raised her brows as Speedy lazed next to her, a grin on his lips and one arm on the back of the sofa behind her head.

"Great party huh? Even with the power cut," he said his voice thick with laughter.

"Brilliant," was her dry reply.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself? Get over there and ask Wally to whip you up a drink. He makes the best! No alcohol of course," he added as an afterthought. The girl snorted and rolled her eyes.

"That's because you all had your fill at the club. If you had anymore I'd be the one having to drag all of you home." Her eyes smirked at him and the boy chuckled.

"Was I that bad?" he asked, referring to his outburst of his love for biscuits at their table earlier.

She regarded him for a moment, a hint of a smile in her eyes. "Let's just say I've seen you better." He laughed and then she gave him a look. "But seriously, biscuits?"

He breathed a laugh and leaned closer, whispering conspiratorially, "I blame that on the green stuff Robin ordered."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, turning away. Indeed she had had a sip of the so called 'green stuff' and it tasted something like a mixture between apple cider and pizza. Not too enticing. She ran a hand through her hair, not noticing the eyes behind the mask that were still on her, taking in every detail of her candlelit profile, the clothes on her body, the set of her features and the little movements that she made.

Her thoughts lingered to the time she'd had earlier. The girl had fun, she admitted and with a wistful sigh, violet eyes closed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her bare feet place firmly onto the seat of the sofa. The Autumnal air was seeping in through the country and things would start to get cold.

"You know Raven," the voice next to her said huskily.

"Mm?" she didn't even turn as she answered.

"I just noticed something."

"What?" the girl inquired softly, still looking out into the sea. She picked up the candle that was on the table next to her and ran her finger through the flame. A grey mark was left on her skin and she brushed it away between her fingers. It was beginning to grow smaller when she realised he hadn't answered her.

Dark hair fanned as she turned to him, asking, "What were you going to s-." she froze when she came face to face with a cheekily grinning face and raised a brow. Collecting herself and clearing her throat, she asked again, stiffly,

"What were you going to say?"

From behind the mask, she could feel his eyes running up and down her and she scowled and folded her arms.

"You're not wearing your uniform," he said finally, a trace of laughter in his voice.

She frowned. "It's not like they're the only clothes I have."

"Yeah, but this is the first time I've seen you dress normally." He chuckled and took a sip of the red, icy drink in his hand.

Her lips twitched. "And what's wrong with my uniform?"

He shook his head and answered quickly and truthfully, "Nothing, I was just saying." He smiled, one of those lop-sided smiles of his that made him look like a cheeky little boy. "Besides," he said, "this looks good on you."

A split-second flutter of speechlessness caught her tongue before she said breathlessly, "Uh, thanks."

He leaned closer and whispered, "You look really pretty."

Her lashes fluttered as he inched closer, so close that she could feel his hot breath against her. She didn't even notice the candle wax melting and burning her skin. With a chuckle, he leaned closer and blew out the flame, enveloping the both of them in darkness.

The kiss was soft and yet deep and of the million and one thoughts running through her mind at the moment, 'I should stop' wasn't one of them. His hand came up and stroked the smooth of her cheek and butterflies began their flight in her stomach.

It was then that they noticed the silence around them and a tugging at the back of her brain made her open her eyes. The both of them paused and broke apart slowly; apparently Speedy had decided to look too. The lights had turned back on sometime during their moments of sweetness and every eye in the entire room was on them.

Every figure was frozen in mid-motion. The boys' eyes were as wide as saucers and on every girl was a small, knowing and excited smile. "Uh…" was the only sound that came from the sorceress' lips.

She turned to the red head and found a nervous grin on his face as he looked at the group of people watching them. "Hehe, hey guys…" He took her hand, now void of the candle that had fallen down sometime earlier and the two stood up. Speedy turned to her and asked suddenly, "You wanna go help me clean the car?"

Finally getting her tongue untied, she nodded nonchalantly, "Sure."

They walked quickly through the throng of silent, gaping statues and left the room. A small uncharacteristic laughter left Raven's lips as the door closed behind them, leaving the inhabitants of the room even more bewildered and stunned.

Robin hastily turned to everyone and grinned in amusement. "Hey, what do you know? The lights are back!"

End

* * *

A/N: Ok and here's the first instalment to the 7snogs series. I hope you likey!  These seven stories will have nothing to do with each other, they're just seven little oneshots and are their own individual story. I just thought that by putting it together, it'd be easier. Anyways, the theme for this one was…can you guess it?? Uniform! It didn't have to be the centre of attention in the story but it had to be mentioned so this is how it ended up….I hope that the theme was strong enough though….;) Anyway for now…PLEASE REVIEW!!! And sit tight for the next instalment…which will be…jealousy!

Peace out!  
Rex


	2. Tactic

A Kiss Is Still A Kiss

Story 2: Tactic

"You're about as annoying as Beast Boy is when he wants something from me."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Raven shot back at the red-head who had folded his arms and started scowling at her. The girl closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in annoyance and fatigue. Speedy was indeed acting like a child and it was seriously starting to get to her.

The girl could just feel the steam blowing out of her ears as she glared at the terribly persistent boy. He'd been pestering her ever since he got here with that one stupid question. He knew that she hated parties and balls and all these social get-togethers.

So why you ask, did Speedy want to ask Raven to the opening party of Steel City's modern art museum? Well, the answer is actually quite simple; they were what you would technically call dating. Well that's what Speedy called it anyway. Raven thought it was more like 'something more than just friendship.' But at times even those words felt like lies.

"But Rae, I have no one else to go with!" the boy complained, his hands open in front of him.

"Why do you need to go with anyone at all?"

An exasperated look came over the boy's features. "Hello? The mayor invited me and my 'partner'," he gestured inverted commas with his fingers, "to go and by 'partner' I think he means you."

Violet eyes narrowed. "Take Aqualad."

"He's a guy!" he exclaimed with a slight look of horror.

Raven gave him a look and folded her arms. "So?"

"So, I don't know, maybe I'm straight?" Sarcasm dripped on every one of his words and for a split second, the girl was quite impressed. "Besides, the whole team is going and he's taking some girl he met at a bookstore."

"I'm still not going." With that, she walked away from him into the kitchen where she started making herself a cup of hot tea, leaving an annoyed Speedy to storm after her, groaning at her stubbornness.

"What's the big deal anyway? It's not like we're gonna have to wear formal stuff!" She sent him a raised brow as an answer and he rolled his eyes behind his mask and said quickly, "Ok so maybe we are, but hey at least it's not some Victorian fancy dress party or anything."

The sorceress considered this and cocked her head from side to side. She did feel a little guilty about turning him down. After all, he had driven all the way from Steel City just to come and ask her. Why he didn't just call her on the T-com, she had no idea but the gesture was still sweet.

But then the reminder of how much she hated dressing up came back to mind and she shook her head. "It could have been a Halloween party and I still wouldn't go." She took a sip of her tea and then asked, "Why don't you just _not_ go?"

"Does the word 'mayor' mean anything to you? MAYOR! As in the important person who looks after the city and whatnot and will probably have my head – or my mask – if I don't go." He gestured wildly with his hands and the dark haired girl had to crack a grin at that.

"I don't think the mayor takes these things that seriously. Besides," she tucked a strand of violet hair behind her ear, "he'll probably be so busy with everyone else that he won't notice your absence."

The red-head opened his mouth to say something then paused and looked at her with a frown. "Was that meant to be an insult?"

Violet eyes rolled in exasperation. "You are so dramatic."

The boy folded his arms and snorted, "Look who's talking."

A dark brow rose in question. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The boy fixed her with a square look. "You think parties are evil just because they ask you to dress up."

"That's not true. I just think they're a hassle. Not to mention a waste of time." She uttered the last part under her breath and the boy sighed in defeat.

"Well maybe if you just tried, you'd have fun!"

"I don't do fun."

He smirked. "Sure you do, we do it all the time."

She whirled around eyes wide and a slight blush evident on her cheeks. "Speedy!"

"What? It's true!"

"Well if you keep this up it won't be anymore," she said in a dangerously low tone and from that, Speedy got the hint to back off and he exhaled in defeat.

"You know what? Fine, don't go." His tone was tired and deflated and a flicker of guilt crossed Raven's features as he turned to go and the girl bit her lip and she too, turned around and away from him.

"I guess I'll just ask Alison to go with me."

The words that spilled from his lips made her freeze in her depart and she whispered lowly, "What did you say?"

A slow, calculative grin grew on his lips as he continued to walk away. "Oh nothing, I just said I'd take Alison. You remember her."

"_Indeed I do,"_ were the girl's dark thoughts. Alison had been Speedy's former girlfriend and she did not like that brunette one bit. _"I swear, if you take her-"_

"I bumped into her the other day actually. She looked pretty happy to see me."

"_Oh I'm sure she did."_

"Maybe I should give her a call now…"

Raven heard the sound of him sliding his T-com of his belt and her eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued to walk away from her. Spinning around with death written all over her face, violet eyes flashed dangerously and she stormed up to him, yanking the T-com from his hands and pulling him around to face her.

The girl reached up and took a firm hold of his collar, pulling him down and planting one hard, angry kiss right onto his lips. Eyes widening behind the mask, the boy just stood there lamely, shocked by the girl's actions. Pulling apart roughly, she glared up at him and hissed warningly,

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you'll have more than hell to pay."

She let him go and took a step back. "You can pick me up at five. But don't expect me to be so willing next time." Turning around, she hid the smirk on her lips and threw his communicator over her shoulder which he caught after clumsily stumbling a little.

Still stunned, he watched her disappear around the corner, a small goofy smile tugging his lips. "Now _that's _tactic."

End

* * *

A/N: And here's the second instalment. I hope you guys like it. And thanks to all of you who reviewed last time  As you probably already know, this story's theme was jealousy so I decided to have a bit of fun and see what Raven would be like when jealous. I actually really like the way this turned out so if you guys feel the same way (or if you don't) please tell me so in a nice little REVIEW!! And constructive criticism is always welcome so please tell me what you think!

Peace out!  
Rex


	3. The Colour Purple

A Kiss Is Still A Kiss

Story 3: The Colour Purple

Normally things came easy for him. Life was good most of the time, friends were always around and enemies weren't frequently made. But didn't that sound too perfect? He often thought so because those were just the black and white lines that made up his life. The colours in between were the 'what ifs' and the 'buts' and the 'howevers.' They were what made up the fun and the chaos and everything else.

So it could be assumed that life was made up of colours, and it was the people who brought with them their own paintbrushes and painted each other's lives. It was nice to think of it that way. And the one colour he could always remember was purple.

Speedy loved purple. Or he did when he got to know her anyway; the girl who he'd fought beside, the girl who kept to herself, the girl who remained the shadow of all the Titans he'd become acquainted with. Of all the ones he knew, she was the one who least made an impression on him. And that's what probably made the deepest impression yet.

She was enigmatic, she was powerful, she was in control. And yet at times, he could see her fighting to break free of all restraint and just let it all out. Speedy was after all, a very perceptive person despite immediate assumptions.

He was smart but people just thought he was a joker with a mask and red hair. But there was an inside. There were details and engravings on the inside. But they were for his to share and his to keep.

He was a deep person but she made him deeper, even if all they shared were a few words of tactic during a battle. And it was times like these when the red head thoroughly disliked being on the other side of the continent from the girl he wanted to get to know, lest someone else beat him to it.

Hell, someone probably already had and he just wasn't informed yet. And he had an inkling of who that might be. Robin. Now there was a leader. There was a guy who could turn the tides if he wanted to. And he knew how close he and Raven were. He didn't need to be told; he could see it during their quiet, shared conversations and quixotic glances.

But…_ah, there was always a 'but.' _But, she hid things from him too. Raven never fully let you know her, but boy oh boy was Speedy determined to know more than what everyone already knew about her.

But he didn't know his chance would come as abruptly as a little stumble upon where said girl sat, fiddling with an object between her fingers. Coincidences were never mere coincidences. They were planned out before hand. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself when he was in the philosophical mood.

Their eyes met and the two just watched each other bluntly for a few moments in silence before he finally decided to break it.

"Sorry, am I disturbing?" Lame. How stupid was that? He mentally berated himself for his lack of anything else to say.

The dark eyed girl shook her head, "No," she said.

The archer took that as a sign that he wasn't unwanted and thus walked in taking a seat opposite hers, running a hand through his hair casually. The boy stared at her for a while, thinking about what to say and his eyes travelled after a while, to the silvery thing in her hand that she seemed so interested in.

"What's that you got there?" he asked after a while, leaning closer, his elbows on his knees and one hand supporting chin.

The girl looked up and shrugged. "I found it on the floor. It looks to be a piece of jewellery. A bracelet of some sort." She lifted it up to show him and then her eyes turned again to the object. "I've been looking for a name, but I can't seem to find one."

Well that was interesting. A lost item, hm…what could coincidence have in store for him about this? "_Oh-kay… I've so got to stop reading Milton…"_ he thought to himself offhandedly.

He cleared his throat and asked, "May I see it?"

The girl looked up, a slight hint of surprise in her otherwise stoic face, and leaned over the table, dropping the silver chain into his outstretched hands. He vaguely wondered what it would be like to touch those hands of hers but upon receiving the coldness in his palm, all thoughts turned towards the bracelet in his hands. Eyes widened behind the mask as he looked closely at the chain.

"Wow," he sounded, stunned enthusiasm in his voice.

He looked up as the finest traces of an amused quirk of the lips left the girl's face and he smiled inwardly at her self strength. "It's a Celtic bracelet. You can tell by the way the silver is woven together. It's the design that gives it away."

A flicker of surprise crossed the girl's features and he didn't blame her. No one really knew how much he loved mythology and folklore. That was a best kept secret with which he trusted the girl not to let loose.

Violet eyes travelled down to the bracelet before going back up to his face as she asked monotonously, "I figured as much. But how did you know?"

Now here was the ice breaker. He grinned. "Believe it or not, I've done enough reading up on the stuff to know."

"You like Celtic mythology?" Again, dark brows rose ever so slightly.

"Yeah, you could say that," he drawled out, leaning back in his seat and fingering the fine detail on the ribbons of silver. "Surprised much?" he teased.

The girl threw him a look but her voice was light and casual. "I couldn't be; I don't know much about you."

He grinned and leaned forward, arms folded on his knees. "Well maybe we can change that."

"Are you teasing me or do you always act like this?"

"Do you want to be teased?" His eyes danced with mirth behind the mask as the amusement ran across her features and she became more comfortable with him.

"Are you good at it?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

She breathed a laugh and the tiny smile that graced her lips told him that he was no longer on trepid waters…for now.

"So," he began smoothly, glancing from the bracelet to her, "you like mythology?"

She cocked her head from side to side. "It depends. Greek and Roman mythology is so overused. But something like Celtic mythology is…interesting."

She was right, but he still had to ask, "So you don't like Greek or Roman mythology?"

"Oh I do," she contradicted, "but these days, the media tends to steal and twist the ideology of the mythology and create its own stories that hardly ever make any sense."

"That's very true." He smiled and looked back to the silver chain. "How much of Celtic folklore do you know?"

A look that was a mixture of embarrassment and admittance came over petite features and the girl said honestly, "Truthfully, nothing much at all."

Speedy had to smile. Here they were, seated in the Titans empty tower talking. And talking truthfully. He always thought that the colour purple was a very truthful colour. It was dark, and it was hidden and secretive but it was truthful. Like royalty.

He was glad that he could make conversation with the one girl who seemed as if she never did that much.

"Have you ever heard of Angus?"

A frown creased her forehead, a sign that she was obviously wondering where that question came from. Raven leaned forward, clasping her hands as they hung from her knees. "He was…a God wasn't he?"

He smiled and said, "Well that's what people say don't they?" They shared an understanding look. "He was supposedly a God of love but he didn't want to fulfil his duties."

She breathed a mirthless scoff. "Like most of us I suppose."

"But he changed," his soft voice seemed to echo in her mind for she looked up suddenly, "because of a girl."

"Because of a girl," she repeated. "That's how it usually goes isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question but he nodded in answer.

"The girl came to him in a dream and he fell in love."

Raven frowned in confusion. "He fell in love with a dream?"

"You could look at it like that. But he still fell in love with her and when he tried to embrace her, she vanished." The masked boy leaned back in his seat and looked at her expectantly.

She seemed in thought for a moment before drawling in monotone, "Well that's depressing." She rested her chin in her hand that was propped up on her knees, looking to a corner of the room silently. "Did he ever see her again?"

"Every night." He smiled and rubbed the smooth of the silver with his thumb. "He searched for her for a year and met her in his dreams at night. And one day…he found her."

"Did he?" her voice was a mixture of soft surprise and intrigue.

"Yep, she was a swan maiden and when he managed to identify her in her swan form, he turned himself into one and they flew away together." He shrugged, signifying the end of the story.

"Why didn't he just turn her into a human?" she asked in earnest and that made him chuckle somewhat. She was like a child wanting to know the rest of the story before her mother said it was time to go to sleep.

"I…don't know. But once every year, when she was allowed to walk in human form, he turned back and they shared those days like there was no tomorrow." He paused and then glanced at her with a raised brow, teasing, "If you know what I mean…"

Violet eyes rolled. "I'm not brainless you know?"

He held up his hands in defence and laughed. "I know, I know, just kidding."

She narrowed her eyes once at him before turning away and looking out the large window serenely. "Angus must have really loved her if he went through all that to find her. It's hard to believe sometimes that someone can love someone else that much. It…borders on obsession."

"I think part of it was obsession," he said admittedly, "but that's what kept him going. It was said that all he wanted to do was have his arms around her."

Dark eyes regarded him silently before she spoke suddenly, "An embrace can mean many things can't it?"

Red brows knitted together in confusion. "I uh- I suppose." He didn't quite know what to make of her question. On one hand, it seemed a rhetorical question but at the same time, he wanted to answer her.

He doubted that he could come up with an answer that would completely satisfy her.

"You don't have to think so hard you know?"

He turned to her then, caught off guard and slightly embarrassed. He saw the joking glint in her eyes and breathed a laugh. "Just looking for an answer."

"That's why we're all here."

"Huh?"

"That's why we're all here," she said tonelessly, "looking for answers, looking for something to give us all meaning." Violet eyes caught the ones behind the mask. "Like Angus. Though, his story is slightly ironic. The God of love fell in love himself."

"It's very easy to fall in love," he said solemnly, "in fact, you're halfway in before you realise it." They looked at each other and the sorceress had a look that vaguely resembled wonder and interest. He laughed bitterly. "But I guess for him, it was hard to fall out of love."

Raven was about to say something when the boy stood up suddenly, looking to his watch and grimacing. "Ugh, I have to go. I promised the team I'd meet them out for dinner. Sorry Raven."

As he walked away from her, he begged for her to call back to him, to give him a reason to stay just a little longer. He had neared the door and all hope seemed to slide out the window. _"Please, just one word and I'll be happy. Just one…"_

"W-wait, Speedy," she called, walking after him and standing a metre away.

Turning around, bewildered he looked into a face so adorably uncomfortable that he almost laughed. Struggling with her words, she finally said in her usual deadpan,

"Will you tell me more next time?"

The feeling of warmth that filled him upon hearing those words was indescribable. Something so slight and small from her could definitely turn the tides for him. And indeed, he would see her again.

He stepped towards her slowly and took her hand, lifting it up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "As you wish." Nothing could ever mirror the way her eyes widened and her lips parted in a gape.

And as he walked away with a satisfied smile on his face, his eyes flickered to the bracelet, still in his hands. _"The colour purple really is a nice colour."_

* * *

A/N:...all I can say is good riddance! Ugh! I went through hell to write this and I'm still not fully happy with it. I thought it started out fine but the rest was all bull poop! Well, I hope that you aren't too harsh when reading this. A big thanks however to all who have reviewed! It was a very nice surprise to see a fair number of reviews last time when I thought that no one was going to like this series. So thanks a lot to all of you and we are almost halfway done with the series:D The theme for this was "Embrace" just so you all know. I didn't want them to hug because...well...I just thought that was a little cliche so I stole the story of Angus and the swan maiden off wikipedia. I think it's a lovely love story :) Anyway, the next theme will be Sunset and I'm not sure which POV I should make it from...this was from Speedy's as you can see and I'm thinking I might have him again...Hmm...Anyways, please REVIEW for now and tell me what you think!

Peace out!  
Rex_  
_


	4. Just You

A Kiss Is Still A Kiss

Story 4: Just You

"What's the best part about a sunset?"

"You tell me," came Speedy's amused tone as he watched her looking out over the sea.

Violet eyes turned to him blandly and inquired. "I'm guessing you don't give much for sunsets."

He grinned. "You guess wrong. I do have a fondness for sunsets, just like your average sap."

She nodded, a ghost of a smile tugging on her lips as she gazed over the horizon. "They are overrated aren't they?"

"Terribly so."

He watched through the mask as the dark girl's hair seemed to billow around her face, strands of hair tangling around her like spider webs, the bright light from the setting sun reflected in her amethyst orbs. Why did he want to kiss her at that precise moment in time?

"You never answered my question."

He frowned suddenly, slightly disoriented as he shook his head and asked her, "I beg your pardon?"

Sitting down across from him and pushing her hair out of her face, Raven intoned again, "What's your favourite part of a sunset?"

Running a hand through red hair, the toned boy leaned back and whistled lowly, thinking deeply. He didn't know much about sunsets. He supposed they were fairly attractive when you took the chance to look properly. But it wasn't as amazingly romantic as people made it out to be. The archer turned then towards the sea from where he sat atop the T-Tower. The sea seemed to bleed at the point where the sun touched it.

Or perhaps it was liquid fire. So…it looked like blood. Or it sounded better anyway. Much more poetic, he decided. After the sun came the golden oranges and lemony yellows. Sunsets always seemed nostalgic to him for some reason. They reminded him of nights out at the jazz club with the titans, going in just when the sun began to set and walking out later half drunk when the sun began to rise.

They reminded him of when the titans had gone out last weekend and he'd come over to keep Raven company. She had actually chuckled and let him in when he stood at the door, watching her sheepishly with that lop-sided grin of his.

He'd played a jazz LP that he'd just bought earlier that day and she'd complimented him on his good taste in music. And then when a slow little number came on, he had actually convinced her to learn how to dance. He almost died laughing at the look on her face. But she'd done it and he had held her close and he watched as she struggled with footwork.

And then he smirked when he had dipped her low and her eyes went wide with praise and shock. And then she had done something that almost sent him all the way into psycho land. She had kissed him. _She_ had kissed him.

And from then on…well…

What was the best part of a sunset?

"You," he stated simply, turning to her and smiling.

Her eyes went wide and she almost smiled. He could see that bemused tug on her lips. "What?"

Deep, husky laughter filled the air as he sat up and walked over to her, extending his hand towards her and pulling her up. He smiled boyishly and put his arms around her, beginning to hum the tune they had listened to last week.

"Just you."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally got to writing this. Sunsets are a hard theme to write about. But there was a kiss so I hope this is alright. Thank you to all who had reviewed so far! Great many thanks:D And I hope that you like this one, despite it being short…very short. So yes, for now…REVIEW!!!

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
